


No Control

by UnicornSoldier



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blowjob at a concert venue, Canon Compliant, Dry Humping, I attended that concert and this just had to be done, I'm Bad At Tagging, Louis and Harry looked so..., M/M, No Control by One Direction, OHMYGOD I have never written smut before, Steamy Oneshot, they kind of share that really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornSoldier/pseuds/UnicornSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A steamy little Oneshot. There is absolutely no control between Louis and Harry...need I say more? It's set around their OTRA Brussels concert, where they first performed 'No Control'.<br/>Let's not forget Harry sang "I have fucked you, since we were 18" that night during 18..... *smirk*</p><p>I just hope you like it. *HELP* I'm new to the whole writing thing and especially, smut... *intenseblushing*</p><p>I'm not a native speaker, so please forgive any mistakes.</p><p>Partly quoted: "No Control", by One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

 

_Taste on my tongue_

_I don't wanna wash away the night before_

_And the heat where you lay_

_I could stay right here and burn in this all day_

*********

'Oh hello Babe', he thought, when Louis entered the room. He stared at him intensely and tried to keep calm. They haven't had sex in three days and he missed Louis as hell. But after coming back from a short trip to New York without Louis they also haven't had time to meet up somewhere in private before their next concert in Brussels. So here they were in their catering room at the stadium and sadly there were quite a few other people around, which annoyed Harry a lot right now. He loved them all dearly, but he needed his man desperately and was not in the mood for some light chit-chat right now. Louis immediately saw Harry and twitched his lips and licked them, while staring back at him with burning desire and rising heat inside his chest. Harry nodded slightly to gesture Louis that he wanted to meet him outside and went out of their improvised dining hall first. He ran into Paul which frustratingly meant a delay for another couple of minutes, but when he finally entered his and Louis' dressing room, Louis was already inside, with his back towards Harry, placing a can of coke on a counter.

Harry locked the door and within seconds, he was behind Louis and breathed on his neck hotly.

"Hey Lou, did you miss me?", he smirked and began kissing Louis' neck and nudged his earlobe with his nose. Louis didn't answer, really and only let out a little groan. He could feel Harry's breath on his skin and that made him all warm inside. Then he spoke, "what took you so long? I've missed you", and turned around to face him.

Harry grinned at his lover and reached out his arms to pull him closer. "Sorry", he simply said and kissed Louis with ardent longing. He opened Louis' mouth with his tongue and softly bit Louis' lower lip. "I hate when you're gone so long", Louis murmured under his breath and finally leaned into Harry and kissed him back, equally as desperate.

They softly licked each others' lips and let their tongues play when Harry smirked again and stopped for a second. "Lou, can I give you a blowjob?"

Louis giggled and his eyes and cheeks went all crinkly. "Why do you keep quoting yourself?"

"Because I like it", Harry laughed. "Not so much the quoting, but seeing you being slightly distressed."

He grabbed hold of Louis' waist, felt the heat between the two of them rise and after gently pushing his groin against Louis, he finally pushed him onto the cosy couch they shared in their dressing room and laid on top of him. He let his hands wander around Louis' face and ruffled through his hair. Then he bend down and kissed him again. He started nudging on his upper lip softly but then they somehow switched the sweet and soft mood into a more heated one. Harry pushed himself against Louis, who pushed back from underneath him. They kissed with hot desire and breathed hotly into each others' mouths as they continued. After a couple of minutes of wild kissing, Harry looked up at him mischievously and started to take hold of Louis jeans. "So are you in? I'm still waiting for answer." Louis rolled his eyes and licked his lips while smirking at Harry, helping him to get rid of first his own and then Harry's shoes and trousers and then went on, by sliding his own shirt off. Harry joined him and now they laid on the couch in nothing but their underwear. They were both obviously extremely turned on and Harry bit his lips, while looking at Louis' body and after scanning his whole torso, he stared into Louis' eyes intensely.

He kissed Louis' neck, made his way down to his "It is what it is"-tattoo and huskily whispered "I love you". Louis touched Harry's arm with one hand and went to run through his long hair with the other one. He softly moaned and closed his eyes while Harry slid his hand into Louis' pants and grabbed him roughly. Harry bent down with his upper body, pulled Louis' underpants off and began licking Louis' hard dick. "Love you, too, curly but please stop talking for a second, ey?"

Louis enjoyed Harry's dirty licks and let himself go, melting in Harry's hands and mouth. His lust rose and became almost unbearably heavy. His breath quickened and Harry knew that, as they hadn't seen each other the last days, this wouldn't last a lot longer now and Louis would explode any minute. So he sucked harder and tried to make this as pleasant as possible for his handsome boyfriend, which apparently worked out quite well as Louis grasped him even harder and let out small screams of rapture and moaned in his face while Harry sucked him though his orgasm and swallowed all of his come.

After a moment of silence they both grinned at each other.

"I think we should get dressed for the soundcheck....I'll thank you later, sweetcheeks...", Louis said while giving Harry one of his mischievous hot looks and Harry knew this was about to become quite a 'loaded' night.. How fitting it was, that he remembered just now, that they were going to sing 'No Control' for the first time tonight..ugh.. Harry didn't know, yet, how he should survive this concert without a) being too obvious he was very hungry or b) exploding at some point during the night....

*********

_I'm all yours I've got no control_

_No control_

_Powerless_

_And I don't care it's obvious_

_I just can't get enough of you_

_The pedal's down, my eyes are closed_

_No control_

*****

_Lost my senses_

_I'm defenceless..._

As soon as they went off stage and were done with their usual after-gig-hug Harry shoved Louis into the first room on the right, when they were back inside the stadium walls. It turned out to be their make-up room, but Lou and Lottie and the rest of the team had already packed up their stuff, so luckily it was empty. Harry hadn't really paid any attention to where he pushed Louis into, he just needed him right now.

Harry locked the door from the inside and pushed Louis hard against the wall just next to the door. He took his hands and pulled them over Louis' head. What a great idea it had been to grow taller than Louis. Harry looked Louis in the eyes and stared for a moment. "Someone's a bit needy, huh?", Louis mocked him and pulled up his right leg and rubbed Harry's groin with it. "You're such a tease, Tommo. But you made a promise, earlier", Harry sighed and leaned forward and crushed his lips against Louis'. They pressed hard against each other and there was a mess of lips, teeth and breath in between the two of them. Harry moaned heavily and whispered "I've missed you so much....I need you...now", and finally let go of Louis' hands, which were up until now, still pressed against the walls, intertwined with Harry's fingers. "I might not survive the rest of the tour with you being so mean all the time", Harry said, still speaking under his breath.

Louis quickly changed their position and pushed Harry against the wall and took Harry's former position opposite him. He grabbed his arse and pushed his own groin against Harry's. "So I am the tease, now, eh?", Louis smugly answered and kissed Harry hotly. "You're not better, Haz, not in the slightest."

Louis let go of Harry's arse and clasped Harry's neck with both his arms and they kissed as if they were not allowed to see each other for a couple of weeks. Harry moaned and kissed Louis' neck. "You know, they can hear you from the corridor if you keep going this loud", Louis teased Harry, and Harry suddenly pushed Louis down towards the floor.

He threw Louis off his guard and laid on top of him, just as he had done, when he gave his handsome a blowjob earlier. Louis then pulled Harry down and changed their positions, again. He began rubbing his crotch against Harry's and took Harry's arms and intertwined their fingers, again. "I think you're so hungry, I can make you come, just like this", he teased and smirked down at Harry. Harry's look gave away his answer, so Louis continued to dry hump his needy baby. Then he grabbed Harry's bulge with one hand and massaged him. As Harry was so tense with all that had happened today it also didn't take him very long to finish. He pushed himself closer to Louis, as close as possible and came in his skinny's with a suppressed scream. He scrunched his face and slowly began to release his tight grip. Louis smirked and leaned down to kiss Harry again. "Well, I think we should get to that hotel quite soon, eh?"

"'ts okay", Harry laughed quietly. "I know you wanted to go out with Oli...just...wake me up when you're back", he grinned and Louis hugged him tightly.

The laid still for a little while longer and said nothing.

"Well, I should maybe change my pants, before I leave this venue..."; Harry smiled dreamily and got up after some time. "Maybe you should."

*****

_Waking up_

_Beside you I'm a loaded gun_

_I can't contain this anymore_

_I'm all yours I got no control_

_No control_

Oh how Harry loved this song. Whenever they played it on stage he almost lost his mind. Every goddam time. He smiled to himself and then glanced over to Louis. Oh and how proud he was. His sweetheart owned this song. He loved watching Louis performing this song when he knew exactly what was going in his mind, too. And he especially loved this one line - he still remembered when Louis cheekily showed it to him for the first time.

_Powerless_

_And I don't care it's obvious_

_I just can't get enough of you_

He knew Louis was as sick of pretending they weren't an item as was Harry. So this part of the song pretty much summed up, what was going on in their minds. Well, he got better in not getting hard on stage as much, as after all, there were kids and parents attending their shows. But nonetheless Harry loved irritating Louis on stage with giving him hot looks and all that stuff. Sometimes it wasn't as satisfying though, as Louis knew him pretty well and sometimes avoided looking at Harry during concerts because of that. Harry was kind and sweet and warm-hearted, but when it came to Louis, his wild side just took over most of the time and there was no way out for neither him, nor Louis. Harry then danced and jumped around like a maniac, face scrunched while being highly concentrated not to run across the stage to Louis and press him against any existing walls. He let out a groan and joined in the chorus.

As much as he loved singing sweet lines and all of their love songs on the setlist to Louis, he enjoyed it even more to sing the 'dirty' songs they had, imagining what was about to happen after their concerts. Well yes, sometimes Louis went out clubbing with the guys, but then at least waking up the next day would be as pleasant as the after-gig-makeout-sessions they secretly shared every now and then right there at the venues because they couldn't wait to get to the hotel.

_The pedal's down, my eyes are closed_

_No control_

_No control_

_No control_


End file.
